


liberation

by hypochondriac



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: "derangement of the senses"...yeah yeah yeah bill we know you like getting high, Drug Abuse, M/M, Poetry, tho this entire film is made of druggies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriac/pseuds/hypochondriac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he is a drug(you can’t get enough)</p>
            </blockquote>





	liberation

 

**.**

 

bill’s got his brooklyn green rolled up tightly into a jolly  
little stick and jack’s got his finely powdered snow  
snatched from last year’s quarterback and  
kammerer’s got his imported extravagant pinot  
noir made with californian grapes but all you got—

—is lucien,  
thrumming through your veins

(the most addictive)

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was too cliche at first but then ??? idk i like it


End file.
